


I Always Accomplish my Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone needs to just take a chill pill, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I always accomplish my mission, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jericho - Freeform, Post Revolution, Reader-Insert, cyberlife sucks, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hank is left to the shadows of his mind and Connor’s mission is the only thing on his, both need a little unexpected help from Kamski’s trusted to get back on the right track.





	I Always Accomplish my Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up at like 2 pm, stared at the ceiling of the bunk bed above me, and day dreamed this entire sequence for ten minutes before deciding it was time I cracked our the word app on my phone and wrote it down.
> 
> So now I present this thing I wrote in 30 minutes.
> 
> Please send help, my hands are numb.

Just as predicted. The house stood at the left, dark and seemingly unoccupied. You couldn’t have been able to tell if anyone was actually living inside just by looking at it, the only way you were absolutely certain you hadn’t been given the wrong address, was the matching car and number plate parked hastily in the driveway and the faint whimpers of the st Bernard inside.

Oh, and the android standing on the footpath outside.

You stepped up towards the house, wordlessly assessing the situation. You knew you didn’t have much time, and so you reached out to Connor, tugging his sleeve and dragging him towards the front door.

“Excuse me miss, I don’t think we have met before. I am –“

“Shut it.” You grumbled, taking a step back. Your body met with the wood, bursting the door from its hinges and letting it fall to the floor. Your side felt numb, an odd bruise surely forming under your clothes, every step alerting you to the sensitivity of your muscles. You hissed as you continued on inside the house, the man, the actual owner, standing up in shock with a gun trained on your forehead.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” He roared, and the dog, if you remembered correctly, Sumo, lazily walked away. You inwardly snorted, some guard dog.

“Gimme a sec.” You called, turning to look at the android behind you. “Yeah I know you have a fucking mission, but I don’t care, stand in that corner immediately or Hank will blow you computer chips out, and I know that will take a toll on finding Jericho.” The two men stared at you in surprise, confused as to who you were and how you held so much information.

“Is this one of your fucking tricks you motherfucker-“

“No.” You cut Hank off, “No, I just met Connor on my way here.” The older man raised an eye brow.

“Explain yourself, I will not hesitate to shoot.” He warned, and you raised your hands in dense.

“I’m unarmed… I had to break in, I knew you wouldn’t let me if I knocked.” You pointed to the corner of the room, eyeing Connor. “Corner, now.”

“You don’t give demands around here, I do, you’re an intruder and I’d shoot you dead if you weren’t a kid.”

“Lucky me.” You deadpanned, “Look, I mean know harm… I was told to come here as requested by Elijah-“

“Kamski? What the hell is that cocksucker wanting with me?” Hank glared daggers into your skin. It started to make sense as to how you knew all you did, but it still didn’t explain your presence, so the gun stayed trained on you.

You eyed Connor in the corner of your eye, “If we could, perhaps talk in privacy?” Hank squinted his eyes suspiciously, he too, looking at Connor.

“Fine…” He finally agreed, holding his weapon in hand and pointed in your general direction as he began to make his way towards another room to his right.

“Don’t you dare move.” You looked at the android, “I’ll know.” The LED flickered yellow, satisfying you that Connor had understood your threat, quickly turning to follow the older man in pursuit.

You both entered his bedroom slowly, you stepping into the centre of the room so he could easily identify you and not conclude that you were up to something. He shut his bedroom door harshly, with a bang that caused the poor dog too whimper at. His words were rough, escaping his lips with menace.

“Speak.” He demanded, and so you did.

“Hank… I know that you don’t know me… and that you have ever right to not trust me, but I’m asking you in this moment, to reconsider-“ you paused, the softness in your voice dying down as you trained your focus on the noise of movement from outside. A flickering beep, chiming in the air was all you needed to know that Connor was processing a way out.

“I’m sorry to cut this short.” You began apologetically, “But Connor’s about to escape, and that can’t happen.” Hank stared incredulously at you, before hesitating to open the door behind him, quickly dashing out to find the android.

“Freeze right there you dumb fucker.” Hank yelled, and you caught up with them, evaluating the scene before you. Connor was three strides from the wide open front door, and Hank had his gun trained steadily, a bullet easily able to pass through the plastic skull in an instant if the trigger were to be pulled.

“Turn around slowly and come back.” You ordered, but the idea of shouting commands felt invasive. “Please.” You added, earning a confused look from Hank. He still didn’t trust you, but that was ok.

Connor obeyed unwillingly, his LED pulsing red as he stiffly returning to the corner he was directed too. “I have a mission I cannot-“

“Shut it.” You snapped, frowning at the mention of his mission. You knew the consequences if he found Jericho as a machine, his tracking device would lead to the freighter’s exploitation, hundreds would be captured. It wasn’t apart of what Kamski had warned you about, but you knew it was on the same path as failure.

“I’m sorry, but I think we have to deal with Connor first.” You tapped your chin thoughtfully, “This could actually prove easier.”

You stepped closer to the imitation of a human, hands by your side as you returned a soft gaze for the empty expression Connor held. “Why.”

You single word had no meaning, it wasn’t relative to past context or referencing a known fact, it just hung, meaninglessly in the air. And yet it was the one word that had the most power of all.

“Why what?” The question began.

“Why are you fulfilling your mission.” Hank stared silently at the conversation, the gun in hand no longer trained on you, the point you brought up seeming to have deemed a bullet to the head unworthy. He kept it on Connor.

“I was ordered by Cyberlife to stop the deviants from breaking out into-“

“Why does Cyberlife want that?” You cut him off.

“That’s classified information that I cannot share with –“

“I live in the same house that shelters Kamski’s ass.” You said lamely, “I may not work with them but I know about them.” Your point exceeded Connor’s reason, so he gave a hefty artificial sigh.

“I don’t know.”

You clicked your tongue, “Why don’t you know?” You paused, turning to look at Hank, “If he’s their greatest creation, their pride and joy, wouldn’t you think that he’d know their intentions?”

The man didn’t answer, leaving you to focus back on the android. Connor seemed to be struggling, the mission and what you were saying, both events that were contradictory towards each other.

“I assume it is a safety measure, for the off chance I became deviant.”

“Why?” There it was again, a single word.

“Why?” Connor repeated, confusion laced in his tone.

“Why would there be a chance you go deviant? Surely to stop deviants… you wouldn’t be programmed with the ability to become one? Wouldn’t they have made certain you never do?... Amanda perhaps?”

The truth was, your questions had no definitive answers, each instead focusing on questioning what the truth was actually. The silence from Connor was all you need to know that the Android was thoroughly lost. You smiled knowingly, deciding to change the question.

“Tell me, what’s a deviant?”

His head snapped up, and almost immediately did he define the word robotically. “Any android that fails to follow their intended programming and proceeds to conduct their own.”

“So what your saying is, if dishwasher android doesn’t do the dishes and instead decides to do something else because it’s new and different, he’d be a deviant.”

“There are no dishwasher androids specified for that one task, but yes, that example is accurate.” You took a step backwards, now standing beside Hank as you looked at Connor.

“Why is that bad?”

Connor paused.

“Aside from disobeying, in that example, has dishwasher android hurt someone? Killed someone? Threatened or stolen?”

“No… but deviants show high levels of violence and-“

“But that’s not what the definition of deviant is.” You counteracted, “You said yourself, deviants defying programming… you didn’t say that they had to be dangerous.”

Connor had seemed to go silent, now confused as to how to respond to the points you made. “Connor, is it safe to relate deviancy with a human’s freedom? That deviancy entitles androids to think, speak and do as they wish?” Connor nodded.

“Then I think it’s the same with humans. Freedom, means we can do whatever we want – but it doesn’t mean we should. I can carry a gun on me, but it doesn’t make me a murderer. Deviancy allows androids to break away from their coding but it doesn’t mean they automatically become terrorists. It’s what they do that should count, not their potential to harm.”

“I… deviants…” Connor’s words were broken. “If I do not go now, a war could potentially break out.”

“You can’t stop humans entirely, just as you cannot stop the androids. The only thing you can control is if you arrive at Jericho, because you will, tonight be doing so, with or without a tracker.”

You slowly turn to face Hank and place your hands gently on his gun, he eyed you warningly before allowing you to take it from his hold, a hand grasped around it as to not raise alarm before stepping in front of Connor and for the second time in his life, placing the weapon in his own hand.

It brought back an eerie sensation that Hank did not like, and seemingly neither did Connor as you raised his arm and placed the barrel against your own forehead.

“What the fuck are you doing?! He’ll blow your brain out!” Hank yelled, but you ignored his protest, instead choosing to stare intently into the optical units the android had.

“Your mission can be fulfilled right now.” You said, eyes closing lightly, “You could shoot me right now and run away faster than what Hank would be able to. This will be the only way to leave tonight without being shot and successfully completing your mission.” You paused to open your eyes again. “To stay a machine, you must kill me to achieve your goals.”

“Or, become deviant…” you offered, a glint of hope in your eye, “You won’t accomplish your mission… but a life will be spared.”

“This is illogical, I refuse to play such games.”

“Well, there’s nothing very rational about it.” You agreed, “But my point stands.” Connor looked at you as he moved a finger towards the trigger hesitantly. You eyed his movements. “May I point out the irony?” You suggested.

“Get away from the gun right now!” Hank’s voice hollered, he threatened to take a step as your hand reached behind you to stop him.

“No.” You said, directing your attention to Connor, “Stay back.”

“You’re being an idiot, you’ll be fucking shot! That android is no human!” He yelled, “Kid, I don’t know who you are but I don’t wanna have to tell your parents your fucking dead, take it from an old police officer, it’s better you back down and we let him go.”

“Connor.” You chose to ignore the old man, “A machine will kill me, a machine will hurt others, and murder is wrong… a deviant has that option too, but they also have others, they can choose to do the right thing, something a machine wouldn’t be able to have. The difference in what you choose right now is simple.” You eyed him, irises never leaving his, “Why.”

And the gun clattered to the floor instantly, the android’s form going ridged as you scooped the weapon off the floor and handed it back to Hank who kept it trained on Connor. The LED began to flash red, as his eyes fluttered violently.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Hank called, mesmerised by the unnatural shaking that took over Connor’s body. You gave the man a knowing smile.

“He’s deviating.”

Hank’s eyes popped open wide. “No… that… what?!” He exclaimed, and you turned to pull him towards you, looking at him seriously.

“He’s tearing down the walls that inprison him.” You explain, “But Hank… back in the bedroom.” You turned to look at Connor quickly, assessing the situation. You didn’t have much time before he was truly awake. “Don’t do it.” You eyed the gun, “I know, you don’t know me, I know you’re confused as fuck but…” You pointed towards Sumo, “That dog loves you and cares for you… imagine what would’ve happened if you managed to pull that trigger tonight.”

His face was shocked, “How the fuck did Kamski-“

“He had a hunch… and he told me about it.” You said, “But that doesn’t matter… Connor will need someone to properly show him the way.”

“Oh no way, I ain’t dealing with that fucker.” The defence in Hank’s words were pained.

“Hank.” You called softly, “He’s deviating. He wasn’t truly himself before, at least think about it… you have until the revolution ends, he may not even survive until then.” The sadness in your voice was cut through by a strangled gasp and stumble.

Connor looked around himself before staring at his hands, blinking a few times as he stood. “I… I…” he collapsed to his knees and he shook his head, “I killed them!!!” Connor shook on the floor as he sobbed, the LED on his head staying a permanent red.

“Connor?” Hank asked, unsure with how to react. The gun he held was now resting on the table nearby, out of reach. The bullet inside wasn’t going to kill anyone it seemed.

“I didn’t mean too! I’m so sorry!” The android’s wails were heart wrenching, enough so that the man knelt beside the robot and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Jesus, calm down… uh…” he looked to you for help, to which none came. Instead, you chose to nod softly and wave to him, silently stepping through the doorway as you turned to look back on them.

“I’ll get Elijah to replace the door.” You smiled, and with that, you turned on your heel, exiting the house happily as the cool night wind blew through your hair.

That night, the news had broadcasted the live demonstration beside one of the android camps in Detroit, both Elijah and you sitting comfortably, him in his chair and you in your beanbag, sipping a juice box as you stared at the screen. A familiar face appeared, followed by thousands of androids in white uniforms, marching straight from the Cyberlife plant.

“They’ve asked me to be CEO again.” Elijah said nonchalantly, a look of surprise on your face.

“Really? I wonder why.” You snorted, smiling unknowingly as Connor lead the sea of androids towards Markus.

“You did good.” Elijah commented, “I could only imagine what would have happened had the lieutenant and Connor both gone their own ways…”

“Well, you were right to have that hunch after he shot Chloe.” You said.

“It was a brother’s instinct.”

“That had nothing to do with it at all.” You laughed, shaking your head. “If anything, I bet you just tapped into Connor’s audio processors.”

“So what if I did?” Your brother smirked as you rolled your eyes. “He’s deviated now, there is no way it can be done anymore.”

“Well… I’m just glad that everything worked out in the end.” Chloe entered the room and collected your juice box, offering Kamski a martini. She smiled before looking at the TV intently.

“I see that Connor successfully infiltrated Cyberlife.” She commented.

“Yes, indeed he has.” Elijah eyed the TV, staring at Connor’s figure as he stood a little way away from Markus. “He’s using the back door exit now.” The three of you looked on as Connor’s form shifted slightly with a gun in hand, before blinking and pocketing it away. A movement so slight, no one would have recognised it had they known what was to happen to Connor. A thankful sigh escaped your lips.

“Androids have earned their freedom.” Chloe read the subtitles, a part of President Warren’s speech.

“You know you can go like the others if you wish Chloe.” Elijah turned.

“Thank you, but I have no need to leave, I enjoy your company.” The inventor opened his arms and nodded.

“Very well, it’s your choice.” Chloe left quietly as you turned to look at Elijah.

“This whole freedom business has been crazy.”

“Indeed.” He replied.

You turned to look at the screen which was currently displaying footage of Connor’s mission inside the Cyberlife tower, eyeing Hank at his side with what appeared to be another dead Connor on the floor, the serial number in his jacket indicating it was a replacement.

You smiled happily as you saw the androids awakening, each turning to tap their shoulders, LEDs a bright blue. It was good too see Hank doing well, and too you, that was another positive. You drank from a new juice box, the sugary flavour hitting your tongue as you gulped it down — mission accomplished.


End file.
